


definitely not weird

by Wataemelon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Slight Internalized Homophobia, its just these 2 being losers in love, jeongin thinks he doesn’t like felix, softness for the softest boys, spoiler alert: he does, super sugary, theyre just soft babies :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/Wataemelon
Summary: Jeongin’s never kissed anyone.It isn’t weird, he’s been a trainee since middle school, he hasn’t had time for girls. If he wasn’t a trainee he would’ve kissed so many girls, because he isn’t weird.It also isn’t weird, and it definitely has nothing to do with the previous statement, but Jeongin kind of wants to kiss Felix.





	definitely not weird

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been so whipped for jeonglix lately and suddenly felt the need to write this, i hope u guys like it <333

Jeongin’s never kissed anyone.

It isn’t weird, he’s been a trainee since middle school, he hasn’t had time for girls. If he wasn’t a trainee he would’ve kissed so many girls, because he isn’t weird.

It also isn’t weird, and it definitely has  _ nothing _ to do with the previous statement, but Jeongin kind of wants to kiss Felix.

Really, it isn’t weird. He isn’t  _ interested _ in Felix like that, Felix is a  _ boy _ after all. It's just that Jeongin would like his first kiss to be with someone he knows, and Felix has nice lips, and cute hands, and his voice is pretty.

It isn’t weird.

“Jeongin!” Felix calls, his smile is bright and pretty, Jeongin feels his heart spill with warmth, in a friendly way of course.

“Yah?” He replies, Felix holds out his hand.

“C’mon let's go get ice cream okay?”

When Jeongin takes hold of Felix’s hand, he feels warmth surge from his fingertips and his stomach flutters happily, he just really likes ice cream.

Felix’s hands are small and cute, fitting nicely in Jeongin’s, and Jeongin smiles happily because Felix hasn’t let go yet.

And when they reach the door, and Felix lets go of Jeongin’s hand, he feels cold.

He’s always been a sucker for affection...well, with Felix at least.

Is that weird?

When they’re back home, peeling the plastic off of their ice cream bars, watching some show on the TV, Jeongin thinks about how now would be the perfect time.

He’d reach over, hold Felix’s pretty hand, and lean in. Lips tasting like strawberry ice cream, trying to keep his smile down, while butterflies buzzed desperately.

And it wouldn’t be weird, because even though dream Felix kisses him back, cupping Jeongin’s face and kissing away his smile, they laugh it off after. Then dream Felix and dream Jeongin fistbump and forget.

“Jeongin,” Felix calls, removing Jeongin from his daydream, “what?” he questions.

Felix giggles, the sound makes Jeongin’s heart hurt in the best possible way, he wants to make it his alarm, or his ringtone, or maybe both.

“Your ice cream is melting,” he replies, which causes Jeongin to look down, and sure enough, his hand has become a mess of melted chocolate. 

It feels sticky and gross and Jeongin groans, but as he looks over at Felix’s smile, he can’t help but smile too.

Now maybe this has started to sound weird, because Jeongin agrees, bros don’t usually think about bros like this. But Jeongin has never been conventional, he likes pink and being cute. He wants to paint his nails, he likes jewelry, and when he wakes Chan, Woojin, and Felix up in the morning, his mind captures a snapshot of Felix’s adorably dazed, tired expression.

It isn’t conventional, but it doesn’t mean it’s weird. It isn’t like he wants to  _ date _ Felix. Of course Jeongin’s ideal type is a  _ girl. _ A pretty girl, with long hair, who wears dresses and makeup and is _ girly _ .

Not someone like Felix, whose voice is deeper than Jeongin’s dad’s, who wears  _ pants _ and does  _ boy _ stuff, and whose hands fit perfectly in Jeongin’s, whose eyes light up in the prettiest way, and who never fails to make Jeongin’s heart do somersaults. Not someone like that.

So it isn’t weird.

Jeongin feels a weight on his shoulder and looks down at Felix, whose made himself comfortable.

His eyes are closed, his lashes impossibly long, and Jeongin’s eyes follow along the line of Felix’s pretty nose, dropping down to perfectly shaped lips. Jeongin imagines how they’d feel against his own.

He looks at Felix until the olders breathing has settled, causing Jeongin to believe he’s fallen asleep, suddenly he can’t help himself.

His hand moves up of its own accord, resting gently against Felix’s cheek, his skin is soft to the touch, Jeongin smiles.

Slowly his hand lowers, softly, until his thumb splays out to rest on Felix’s lips. He exhales shakily, nervous, but his thumb keeps moving. Smoothing over Felix’s lips, light as a feather.

Felix shifts, Jeongin’s hand flies away.

Okay, maybe it is a little weird.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now Jeongin wouldn’t say he’s  _ in love _ with Felix. More like,  _ attracted _ to him. And can you blame him? Felix is attractive, even if you are a straight boy like Jeongin, a straight boy who likes girls, which is exactly what Jeongin is.

Jeongin is straight, so he won’t let his feelings for Felix bother him, it’s just admiration, nothing more.

“Jeongin can you stop furrowing your brows please?” The makeup artist asks, Jeongin apologizes, flashing a smile. His eyes search in the mirror for Felix.

Once the makeup artist has finished with him, he pushes open the door and walks towards the area where the photo shoot is taking place.

Nonchalantly he looks around for no one in particular, not Felix, because he’s not into Felix like that.

Suddenly he makes eye contact with Felix from across the room, his heart momentarily stops.

Felix smiles and starts to walk his way, his hair styled perfectly, his smokey eye making Jeongin’s weak heart spin, the oversized sweater which barely hangs onto him the finishing blow.

“You look pretty,” Felix smiles, as if he isn’t the pretty one, toying with his sweater paws,  _ sweater paws. _

“Thank you,” Jeongin laughs nervously, his eyes landing on Felix’s lips _ and is that lip gloss??? _

“Felix!” the photographer calls, and Felix waves goodbye to Jeongin with a “ _ wish me luck!” _ and Jeongin nearly says “ _ you don’t need luck _ .”

Jeongin would like to say it isn’t like that, but as he watches Felix, completely in his element, posing beautifully, like a professional model, Jeongin realizes that maybe a girl just wouldn’t cut it.

Jeongin doesn’t know anyone as pretty as Felix, not even girls with long hair who wear dresses and makeup.

And when Felix looks over at Jeongin mid-shoot, their eyes catch and Felix smiles prettily, Jeongin’s pretty sure he’s in love.

so maybe it is weird.

  
  
  
  


Jeongin’s in the changing room, Felix had finished first and Jeongin second. Just as he’s finishing changing, he hears a tentative knock.

“Come in,” he replies, thinking it might be one of the stylists coming for the clothes.

Felix peeks in, before stepping in fully, Jeongin blinks blankly.

“I just wanted to say,” Felix mumbles, Jeongin’s heart is already more than butterflies, it’s the whole goddamn zoo, “you did really good today.”

Felix smiles shyly, and Jeongin takes notice of the way he’s ringing his hands, his heartbeat speeds up.

Felix looks as nervous as Jeongin feels, and really, Jeongin should be wondering why Felix is nervous, but somehow he knows.

Gently, his hands reach out and hold Felix’s, who in turn looks bright eyed at him.

Jeongin smiles at how right it feels. Here, with Felix, holding hands. there’s nothing weird about it.

Softly, he releases Felix’s hands, and even more softly, he takes hold of Felix’s face.

Felix looks confused, but there’s something else, and it’s precisely that something else that makes Jeongin feel so giddy.

“Ok,” Jeongin says nervously, “maybe I'm completely wrong about this, and if so we can just forget it, but right now I-“ and before Jeongin can finish, Felix holds his hands over Jeongin’s, still resting against his face, and kisses him.

It’s not exactly what Jeongin imagined, it isn’t perfect, not soft and slow, it ends quickly with Felix pulling away to giggle, and as Jeongin watches the other laugh happily, he bursts into his own fit of giggles.

Quickly again, Jeongin pulls Felix back in, pressing quick kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, anywhere he can find, and finally to his lips.

this time it’s slower, and Felix’s arms make their way forward, wrapping sweetly around Jeongin’s neck, and Jeongin feels the butterflies in his stomach burst and fly around.

He kisses him longer, and Jeongin hasn’t had much experience with kissing, or any, but he wonders vaguely if it’s always so spectacular. Suddenly, all those girls he could’ve kissed in another life don’t exist, because in every life Jeongin can’t help but think, there’s no one he wants to kiss except Felix.

Finally they pull away, and Felix’s expression vaguely resembles his just-woken-up one, adorably dazed. Jeongin feels like bouncing off the walls with giddiness.

They look at each other for a minute longer, before once again bursting into a fit of giggles. 

Felix presses one final kiss against Jeongin’s lips, lasting a moment too long to call it a peck, and Jeongin starts to feel dizzy.

And when he opens his eyes, and his catch Felix’s, the air around them sweet, he decides that it was never weird.

The only weird thing was him  _ thinking _ it was weird. He decides everything about being with Felix is  _ right _ and  _ perfect  _ and never  _ weird _ .

So he takes hold of Felix’s hand, their fingers tangling, and they make their way out of the room.

“Boyfriends?” Jeongin asks shyly.

“Boyfriends.” Felix replies happily, and Jeongin smiles impossibly wide.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(“ _ I can’t believe that just happened,” Chan gasps from his spot along the other side of the wall, his hand only just coming down from where it was cupped for better hearing.  _

_ “I told you there was something going on,” Woojin gloats, holding his hand out, which Chan begrudgingly drops a twenty into. _

_ “Our babies are really growing up,” he cries, Woojin pats his head comfortingly _ .)

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
